


A Lesson in Baking (and Relationships)

by CourierAce



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierAce/pseuds/CourierAce
Summary: Luz bakes some brownies for Amity, and invited her over to teach her how to bake.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	A Lesson in Baking (and Relationships)

Just a week after Luz battled The Emperor and Lilith betrayed him, things have been  
surprisingly quiet.  
Back in the Blight Manor, Amity finally got her cast off, and the twins have been able to  
go back to the usual scheme of messing with 'mittens.'

Eda the grey haired witch started off the morning with, "Well it's only been a week, and I already miss my spell circles." Still, just this small amount of time after the battle which left Eda and her sister magicless, they seemed to have already mastered glyph-magic.

"Oh Edalyn, you always have been one to complain when things get rough." Lily spoke abrasively, however she felt the same, though she would never admit it to her sister.

The truth was the two sisters haven't been this close since before Lilith cursed Eda all those years ago, a mistake she regretted to this day. After Lilith shared the curse between them, it still took a while for their relationship to heal. Honestly, it hadn't completely mended still. That takes time.

Luz was scrolling through Penstagram on her new smart-scroll. Eda thought she would need one so that she could communicate with the others easily, but Luz and her friends mostly only talked at school and on the crystal ball anyways. She mindlessly scrolled through until finally something caught her eye, and she cheerfully exclaimed, "Wow, people bake here!?"

"Are you kidding? There’s an entire coven surrounding baking. And don't you remember last week? I baked you a cake when Eda made you that cool magic scarf thing!”  
The adorable demon laying at the foot of Luz's sleeping bag sat upright, somewhat betrayed that his friend would forget when he worked hard on a cake for her.

"Oh, right. Sorry King, you know I had a lot on my mind." Luz gazed sadly out her window, remembering how she felt as Eda was lifted out of her reach to be petrified. 

King looked at his minion, Francois, and realized he felt bad for his best friend.  
"Sorry Luz. It worked out great in the end though!"

"Yeah, I guess it did." The girl looked fondly at her scroll, thinking about the brownie recipe she found, and felt a grumble in her stomach.

"Oh cramity, I haven't had breakfast yet!" She jumped out of her bed and raced down the hallway towards the kitchen.

King didn't want to be left behind, and called out to Luz, "Wait for me!"  
Luz stopped in the kitchen, and her loveable demon screeched to a halt by the side of her. Luz couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lilith and Eda were laughing together.

Luz squealed, "I love redemption arcs!! This is so exciting!!!"  
The Clawthorne sisters glared at Luz, who said "Sorry, I just want my cereal.."  
Luz quickly and quietly grabbed the mysterious cereal that seemed to have had the name taped over, and poured it in a bowl.

King, on the other hand, kept on snickering, until Eda’s petrifying gaze stopped him.

As Luz started walking out of the room, Eda stopped her. "Hey Luz, I realized I never thanked you for what you did last week. So thank you.. kid."

Luz smiled widely and happily said, "That's what friends are for, Eda."

King beat her to the couch and laid comfortably. As she ate her cereal in the living room, she thought more about baking that special recipe of brownies she found on Penstagram.  
_I never thanked Amity either... I should bake these brownies for Amity! She does so much and has really changed, she deserves it._  
Luz happily thought about the idea, and raced to the kitchen. "Edacanyouhelpmebakethesebrowniesforamity???"

"Woah woah woah, slow down kid. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to bake these brownies for Amity. You know, to thank her."

The grey haired witch exchanged a look with her sister which Luz didn't quite understand.  
"Alright kid, you can cook this. But I'm not helping you. This is one lesson your old teacher won’t help you with."

Luz's face brightened with joy, grabbed the ingredients the recipe calls for, and started baking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, watching you bake has been fun, but I'm going to see how much money I can make off of some human fangirls." Eda left, leaving her sister and Luz alone.

"Say, human-- err, Luz, where'd you learn to bake?"

Luz hesitated for a moment, before replying, "Oh, I don't know. I guess I just picked it up somewhere."  
Luz had just finished the brownie mix, and after trying some, she seemingly forced herself to sound happy, and said "Wow, this tastes great, I can't wait to see Amity when she tries them!"

"May I… try some?" Lilith spoke softly, with still a twinge of sadness in her tone, almost like she was reminiscing on happier days, or a mistake she made… or both.

"Go for it! They're delicious, aren't they?" Lilith took too big of a bite, so she simply nodded enthusiastically. She finished chewing and continued, "I'm impressed Luz. I’ll bet Amity will really enjoy these, I don't believe her parents ever bake and so she doesn't know how to either."

Luz smiled up at the green-eyed witch, and said softly, “Do you regret cursing Eda?”  
The words pierced Lilith like a dagger through her heart. For a second, she didn’t know what to say. Then the words came to her as she started speaking.  
“Luz, as soon as I cursed her I regretted it. I lied to myself over and over telling myself, it's just for a day. That my will to curse my best friend showed that I deserved my place in the Emperor’s Coven. I would’ve left the Coven years ago to join Eda and help find a way to cure it if I hadn’t believed Belos’s stupid lie. Everyday I’m reminded of my mistake. And everyday I have to live with it.”

Lilith turned towards the door sadly and softly spoke, "Well, thanks Luz."

A few moments passed, and before Lilith left the room, Luz softly said to her, "Wait, Lilith. I want to tell you how I learned baking."  
Lilith turned back to face Luz and saw Luz's wet eyes stare sadly at the ground beneath her feet.  
"When I was very young, my.. my dad loved to bake. We would bake every weekend, brownies, cookies, pies, you name it. One day.. he..he didn't come home. I haven't baked since then, but I realized today... I don't want to feel sad for the rest of my life when I think of baking. I want to be able to think of baking as a happy thing. Anyways, thanks for listening."

Lily Clawthorne thought about her own parents, and about Eda, looked at Luz's tear dropped face, and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you Luz."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The echoes of her parents' words from the previous night were still bouncing around in the gold-eyed witch's mind.

 _Your grades have dropped._  
_We’ll be dyeing your hair this weekend. You can’t keep making excuses, it's far too brown._  
_Bring up your grades or you won't talk to your friends again._  
_And stop talking to that human. It makes you look weak._

Suddenly, Amity was whipped out of her mind, by the human she seemed to be so infatuated by.  
"Hi Amity! What's up!?" The energy that bled through every word was almost infectious.  
"Hi Luz. Nothing really." Even Amity realized she didn't sound too convincing.

"The brown in your hair looks beautiful Amity, " Amity felt her cheeks burn red, as did Luz's, but she didn’t see her blush.  
"T-thanks Luz,"  
_Oh, titan, why is this girl so kind?_

"I made you some brownies to thank you for helping us with that grudby match last week!"  
Amity blushed even harder.  
"Made me brownies? You? F-for the grudgby match?"  
"What, you don't think they'll be good?" Luz smirked, and continued, "Here, try one!"  
Luz took out the container of brownies she had and offered one to Amity, who picked it up and took a bite out of it.

Luz noticed her eyes lit up, and excitedly asked, "You like it??"  
Amity finished chewing and replied to her, "I love it, Noceda."  
Luz's eyes lit up in return, causing Amity to slightly blush.  
_Is everything this girl does so adorable?_

"So, Amity, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to the Owl House and bake something with me? Lilith told me you've never baked. I want to fix that!"  
The thought of being alone with Luz made Amity's face feel like it was on fire. "You want me? To bake with.. you?" Amity's mind buzzed with imagining being alone with Luz in the Owl House. Azura movies, reading fanfic together, cute voices, maybe even... cuddling?  
_No. I need to get that out of my head. Friends. We're friends._

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun! Come on Blight, I know you want to!"  
"Well.. Okay, that does sound like fun."  
Luz hugged Amity and cheered, "It's a date then!~~"  
Luz's face blushed bright red, and- "~~I mean, you know... bye then!"  
Amity couldn't reply before Luz rushed off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was walking to the Owl House, as during lunch Luz told her to go straight there.  
Off in the distance, someone yelled out,  
"Amity! Amity, wait up!"  
Amity stopped and looked back, and saw her crush running over to her.  
She couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.  
_Oh my stars, I really am hopeless.._

Luz caught up to Amity, and hugged her, causing Amity to turn bright red. "I'm so happy I caught up with you, now we can walk together." Luz grinned widely, and Amity's thoughts were overwhelmed by affection.  
_This girl has no idea what she's doing to me.._

"So umm... how's school?"  
_Did I just ask my crush how school is going?? Titan help me..._  
"It’s amazing! Before now, magic schools have only existed in my dreams, in the books I read, the movies I watched. Going to Hexside has been like nothing before. The best part has been meeting my new friends, like Willow, Gus, and you." Her cheeks blushed red on the word ‘you.’  
"I appreciate that Luz. I do."

Luz reached out for Amity's hands, and as they interlocked their fingers, both girls could feel their bright red faces, even though neither noticed the other blushing just as hard as the other.

"How long is the walk to your house?"  
"Well Eda usually picks me up, so I don't actually know.."  
She drifted off into thought..  
Amity giggled and smiled at Luz.

_Amity's so beautiful when she's happy.. Wait. Stop Luz, don't think that way. You can't ruin the best friendship you've ever had._

The Owl House was coming up on the horizon, and Luz pointed it out first.  
"Oh, there it is! We're almost there!" Luz started bouncing up and down, and continued, "I can't wait to teach you how to bake!"

As they ran up to the front door, Luz let go of Amity's hand, and--  
"HOOT HOOT, LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE LOOVEBIRDS COMING, KING TOLD ME AALLLL ABOUT YOOUUU"  
This caused both of the girls to blush bright pink, but neither noticed the other.  
The whole time he said this, he was bumping into the two of them. Meanwhile, Amity looked furious. "If you don't shut up, I'll make last time look like a joke."  
"HOOT. ALRIGHT RELAX. JUST TRYING TO LIGHTEN YOU UP." The two girls shared a look and entered the Owl House.

"Hey Eda, I'm home!"  
There was no answer, however King, who was sleeping on the couch, suddenly perked his head.  
"Eda and her sister are playing that card game Eda is so obsessed with."  
"Hexas Hold 'Em?"  
Luz remembered Eda teaching her how to play, but she still hadn't understood the game.  
"Yeah! They left earlier to some gambling place!"

"Huh. Guess we're alone then.." Luz looked at Amity with a slight smile on her face, and still didn't notice Amity's face grow red.  
Amity awkwardly chuckled, and replied, "Oh, yeah I--I guess we are."  
"Hello? Are you forgetting about me?"  
Luz looked at King apologetically,  
"Right, sorry King."

Luz looked back to Amity and continued,  
"So Amity, want to bake now? I can't wait to teach you!"

_Why is she so cute when she's excited??..._

"Oh uh, sure!"  
Amity smiled slightly, and Luz's face brightened. "Come on then!"  
Luz grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her along as she ran to the kitchen. "So, what do you want to bake?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity discovered her love for baking. Maybe it wasn't baking. Maybe it was spending time with Luz on her own. But either way, she was having an amazing time.  
"So, now we have to put them in the oven."  
Luz tickled the oven-monster like she does with her lockers and put in the cookies.

"Wanna go up to my room and watch an Azura movie? We have to wait for the cookies to bake anyways."  
She held both of Amity's hands and looked at Amity with a joyful glisten in her eyes.

_Now she wants to watch a movie with me, **alone?**_

Although she was getting better at staying cool around Luz, she still went red in the cheeks at the thought of watching a movie alone with that girl that caused her so much trouble just a few weeks ago. "That.. does sound fun, okay."  
Luz squealed and sprinted to her room, Amity had trouble keeping up with the excited, energetic human.

"I had the Good Witch Azura 5 movie downloaded on my phone, in case I lost internet somehow, so finally I'll actually use it!"  
Luz seemed to have so much excitement it was spilling over, and hugged the gold-eyed witch for the second time that day, again causing her to blush.  
Amity still couldn't figure out why Luz was being so happy and energetic, even by her standards.

Luz set up her phone with the movie and the brownies she had made for Amity earlier, and dropped onto her sleeping-bag, motioning for Amity to sit beside her.  
Once Amity sat next to Luz, she turned on the movie.  
Luz put her arm around Amity, making her blush.  
_It's a good thing Luz is so oblivious, I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet._  
Luz whispered quietly in Amity's ear, which already turned her face red. "Hey Amity, you want a brownie?"  
She silently nodded, as Luz picked up a brownie from the container that they brought up.  
"Open your mouth."  
Amity was confused at first, and opened her mouth slowly, and as she realized what was happening, her face grew redder and redder, until Luz popped a brownie in Amity's mouth, and her entire face turned a deep shade of pink. Amity almost started choking after the shock.  
She quickly thanked her with a mouth full of brownie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie hadn't finished, but Luz said the cookies would burn if they didn't take them out.  
Amity was still convincing herself that Luz just wanted to be friends. Nothing more.  
_But oh, why does she have to be so adorable?_

Once they were in the kitchen, Luz took them out of the oven. Before she could say anything, Amity picked up a cookie and took a bite.  
She said something that sounded like she was screaming it was hot, but with a mouth full of fire-cookie it was hard to tell.  
"Amity, are you okay??"  
She quickly finished the cookie as fast as she could. "I didn't think it would be that hot.. but I'm okay."  
Luz looked very reassured. “Wow, you really have never baked. Eda's out of appleblood, I'm going to walk to the market to buy more for her. Don't hurt yourself by eating anymore cookies without me, okay?”  
Amity being alone in the Owl House with just King didn't seem right to her.  
"I'll come with you, it seems wrong to be here alone. And.. I liked walking with you earlier.."  
Both the girls again blushed pink, then Luz replied with a noticeably higher pitch, "Sure then, let's go!"  
Luz opened the door for her crush, then grabbed a cookie before they left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A bottle of appleblood is 12 snails."  
Luz reached into her pocket for the money Eda left on the counter for more apple blood, and handed the money to the man operating the stand.  
"Thanks! Come on Ami, I'd bet those cookies are almost cool enough for us to eat now!"

As they left the market, Luz took a look at the abomination-tracked witch walking with her. Something about her made Luz's heart skip a beat.  
"Why do you dye your hair? It’s brown now, and it looks very cute."  
Amity blushed slightly, and looked sadly at the ground, held her left arm with her right, and after a few seconds, she replied, "I don't actually want to dye my hair. My mom wants all her children to have the same hair color."  
Luz looked at Amity as if what she said was a travesty.  
"Amity, you shouldn't let her control you like that. You shouldn't let anyone control you like that. Especially since you look so beautiful with brown hair."  
Luz didn't know why she said this outloud, but the two girls blushed again, and Amity responded,  
"Thanks, Noceda. You're amazing. Really."  
_Maybe I should tell her.. I **can’t** keep going on like this._  
Luz blushed harder, and held Amity's hand in her's.

The sun was setting, and the sky was turning orange.  
_Okay Amity. It's now or never._  
As the two witches-in-training walked towards the Owl House, Luz felt a tug on her arm that was holding Amity's hand.  
Luz turned back, and saw her friend looking away.  
"Ami, you coming?"  
Amity let go of Luz's hand, and answered her question.  
"Luz, I don't want to lose you. But I need to tell you something."  
Luz looked at her, completely oblivious, and asked, "What’s up?"  
Amity took a deep breath before continuing, “At first you really annoyed me. I just wanted nothing to do with you. But you kept trying to be my friend. Through everything, you're always optimistic and never let anything get you down, and everything you do makes me like you even more. You’ve changed me for the better, and changed my life. What I'm trying to say is... **I like you a lot, Luz.** Maybe a little too much.."  
Amity looked away from Luz as she processed it.  
“I’ve fallen in love with you, Luz.”  
The other girl didn’t know what to say. But after a moment, she knew what to do.

Amity felt the warm embrace of the multi-tracked witch surround her. It seemed to warm her to the core. 

"I love you too, Amity."

The words seemed to cause Amity's heart to stop beating for a moment, and a thousand butterflies seemed to be set free inside her stomach, before she returned the hug.  
For just a moment, all of her fears and worries seemed to leave her. She felt at peace for one of the first times in her life in a long time.  
No more words were spoken, but the two girls interlocked their fingers and headed home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz felt like she was walking on air as the two girls walked through the backdoor into the kitchen.  
"Oh, you two are back."  
Lilith looked like she had 3 cookies stuffed into her mouth, on the verge of choking, and the both of them looked like a mess, almost like they had a witch's dual.  
Luz replied back, "Seems like you guys had an adventure! You have to tell us about it!"  
"Maybe another time kid.”  
Lilith swallowed the cookies, and said, "It wasn't an adventure, Luz. Maybe you're better off not knowing. Anyways, what were you guys doing?"  
Amity replied this time, blushing, and quickly answering her question,  
"We uh- We went shopping!" And quickly pulled out the bottle of applebood and placed it on the counter.  
"Here Eda."  
"Thanks kiddos."  
Luz picked up the half-eaten tray of still-warm cookies, and excitedly said to her new girlfriend,  
"Come on Ami, lets go finish that movie!"  
The two held hands as they walked back to Luz's room, carrying the cookies, and Amity thought she heard Eda say, “it’s about damn time.” back in the kitchen.

King seemed to be asleep on Luz's bed, and she sat next to him, then rubbed his belly.  
Amity joined Luz and sat next to her, then Luz turned on the movie.  
A few minutes passed, then Luz laid her head on Amity's shoulders.  
"I'm really glad you told me, Amity."  
"So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, hopefully you've read the whole fic. Thanks! Leave a comment with feedback, I'd like to know how I can improve as a writer.
> 
> Maybe you'll be hearing more from me, I don't know yet. Really might depend on the feedback on this one.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
